Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas
Here is the movie transcript for Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails. Transcripts :instrumental music :♪ ♪ :music :♪ ♪ :Brandon :Hero of the Rails, It was summer on sodor, the sky was bright blue, the fields were full of flowers & the birds sang sweetly, as Thomas filled up with water, he felt very happy, suddenly, there was a whoosh & a wheesh & a clackety clack as a streak of silver roared by on the track. :Thomas: :Fizzling fireboxes, what was that? :Brandon: :All over sodor, Thomas's friends were buffeted & blasted on their tracks. :Henry: :Bubbling boilers! :engine whooshing :Percy: :Bust my buffers! :engine whooshing :James: :Watch my paintwork. :whooshing :crash :Emily: :Trembling tracks! who was that? :engine whooshing :Toby: :Gosh. :engine whooshing :Edward: :Slow down, speedy! :engine whooshing :Gordon: :Rail raider! :Brandon: :Later, Emerl & his friends were at knapford, they were very puzzled. :Gmerl: :Okay guys, what this all about us having to come here? :James: :He was big. :Gordon: :He was silver. :Henry: :He was very, very fast. :Rarity: :Someone who is big? :Spongebob: :Someone who is silver? :Darwin: :Someone who is very very fast? :Emerl: :Oh no, that must mean it's... :engine chugging :Together: :Spencer. :Spencer: :Hello, sodor! what do you know? i'm here for the summer. :Dash: :What?! how come?! :Spencer: :I have a very important job to do, The Duke & Duchess of Boxford are having a new summerhouse built, it has to be finished in time for the Duke & Duchess's holiday, i'm very busy, no time to chat. :Brandon: :& Spencer steamed smugly away. :Thomas: :Cinders & ashes, having speedy Spencer on sodor for one day is bad. :James: :But for the whole summer... :Gordon: :Is terrible. :Russell: :Well yes it is terrible for Spencer being here for the whole summer, but let's just ignore him for now. :Sora: :Yeah, your right. :Brandon: :That afternoon, Thomas & Percy were huffing & puffing up Gordon's hill, Then they heard Spencer whooshing & wheeshing behind them. :Spencer: :A little more puff & you might make it to the top by tea time. :rumbling :Percy: :Bossy boiler. :Brandon: :Next, Spencer caught up with Gordon. :Spencer: :Get out of my way, Slowpoke. :blows :Gordon: :Ugh, the indignity. :Brandon: :Toby was huffing slowly to a junction, Spencer steamed alongside, hooting & tooting. :Spencer: :It looks like you're to old now to by really useful, Toby. :ding :engine whooshing :Brandon: :Toby gasped, he was upset, he missed his green light, Edward & James were chuffing cheerfully along, Spencer slowed. :Spencer: :Dear, oh, dear, it takes two old engines to pull one freight one, does it? i'm pulling five. :Brandon: :& Spencer thundered away, James was so cross, he couldn't puff at all, that night, the engine's could only talk about Spencer. :Emerl: :Whoa, now that's harsh, what do Spencer do? :Thomas: :He told Toby he was too old. :Fluttershy: :Oh.... my.... :Gordon: :He's taken over my express line. :Gmerl: :Oh, ouch. :James: :He'll never have a shiny coat like mine. :Edward: :He'll never have manners. :Percy: :Spencer's scary. :Brandon: :The next day, Thomas was at brendam docks, he had a heavy flatbed of machinery to collect, Spencer was there, he was being coupled up to five flatbed's of building materials. :Spencer: :Dear, oh, dear, Thomas, it's just as well the Duke & Duchess don't have a tiny toy tank engine like you, the summerhouse would never be finished. :Applejack: :What in the hay is that supposed to mean? :Duck: :Yeah, what do you mean by that? :Thomas: :Donald & Applejack are right, what do you mean? :Spencer: :I mean, Thomas, you just can't pull heavy loads. :Twilight: :Wait, What! :5: :What!!!! :& Scootaloo: :What!!! :Belle: :What!!! :Spongebob: :What!!! :Eddy: :What!!! :Double-D: :What!!! :Ed: :What!!! :Donald & Goofy: :What!!!!!! Huh!? :Brittany: :Oh, no he didn't. :Patrick: :What, that's insane!!! :Brandon: :Thomas was upset & so were the other engine's, this time Spencer had gone to far. :Thomas: :Yes, i can, i can pull just as heavy loads as you. :Dash: :Yes, he can, even heavier. :Simon: :Thomas is not a toy Spencer & you know it. :Vinnie: :He's a really a really useful engine. :Sunil: :He is also the number 1 engine. :Sora: :& he's very strong. :Brandon: :The sodor engine's & the others didn't scare Spencer, an idea had bubbled in his boiler. :Spencer: :Very well, Thomas, meet me tomorrow at dawn with Team Robot at the shunting yards, we will have a contest of strength, we will each pull a heavy load & we'll see who can pull it for longer & for further. :Brandon: :Spencer slid slyly out of the docks, suddenly, Thomas felt very worried. :Thomas: :Bust my buffers, i can't do this, Spencer will win a contest of strength. :Brandon: :The other engine's saw that their friend was worried. :Percy: :You're the number one engine on sodor & you'll show Spencer that sodor engine's are more special then he is, i know that because you're my best friend. :Twilight: :Ooh, I guess he does need a little help & so does the summerhouse & I just know you'll do a great job, because nopony knows me better than you, Emerl. :Emerl: :No problem Twilight, Me & the boys will be right by Thomas's side no matter what. :Applejack: :You bet you will sugarcube, you'll make this race feel useful than hot cider on a rainy day. :Dash: :gasps There's gonna be cider?! beat Uh, I mean, let's do it! :Brandon: :Thomas looked at his best friend Percy, Percy believed in him. :Thomas: :I will meet Spencer at dawn & i will win. :Brandon: :Early the next morning in the cold light of dawn, Thomas & his friends waited for Spencer, they could see a streak of silver engine puffing towards them, it was Spencer, Thomas felt worried. :Thomas: :I can't do this Percy. :Percy: :Yes, you can Thomas, you always tell us we can do whatever we want to, so can you. :Emerl: :Percy's right Thomas, we can beat that silver steam & put him in his place. :Dash: :Whoa, whoa, whoa! If your going, the boy's are going with ya. :Pie squeeing :Dash: :Right, girls? :Pie: :Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! :Applejack: :You do realize that's not a real word, right? :Brandon: :The tracks were cleared for Spencer & Thomas & both engines were coupled up to their heavy loads, Edward rolled over. :Edward: :You will each take different tracks round the tracks round the island, you may only stop for stop for coal & water. :Brandon: :Then Edward whistled long & hard, the contest had begun, Spencer & Thomas pumped their piston's, Thomas puffed off with a heave & a huff. :Thomas: :I can do it, i'll puff for longer :I'll show Spencer i really am stronger :Brandon: :Spencer smiled as he slid away. :Spencer: :I'll show Thomas who's strong & who's weak, :He'll puff home with a squeak & a creak. :Brandon: :The other engine's watched & worried, then they blew their whistled long & strong. :Everyone: :Good luck Thomas!!!! :Brandon: :Thomas, Team Robot & Spencer puffed round the island, they clickety-clacked along the tracks, they whooshed through woods & they huffed up hills, Spencer steamed & smiled, he raced & he roared, Thomas puffed & huffed, he heaved & he hailed. :Spencer: :chuckles Silly little engine, when will he learn. :Thomas: :You can do whatever you want to & i want to win!! :Emerl: :That's right Thomas, keep on puffing! :Brandon: :Thomas & Team Robot were huffing up a steep slope, he was puffing & panting & his axeles ached, at last, he reached the top. :Thomas: :Hooray, i did it! :Louie: :Yeehaw, this so beats walking. :Eddy: :HAA, we lost Spencer! :Double-D: :How can you be so certain, Eddy? :Eddy: :That silver steam will never find us now, from here on out, it's nothing by smooth sailing. :clattering :Brandon: :Then there was trouble, there was a clang & a prang, Thomas gasped. :Huey: :Uh, Thomas, is it my imagination or are we travelling at wrap speed :Thomas: :Gasped Cinders & ashes, I've broken my brakes! :Brandon: :Thomas' wheels started to whir & to wobble, He flew faster & faster down the hill. :Thomas: :Oh, no! oh, help! :Brandon: :Thomas raced up one hill & rattled up the next. :Thomas: :Help, i can't stop! :Dewey: :You heard him, Better hit the brakes Lou! :Louie: :Prepare to stop! :(The brakes broke) :Louie: :Uh, prepare to panic..... :Russell: :Louie just broken the brakes! :& Dewey: :RUNAWAY TRAIN!?!? :Brandon: :Thomas heavy freight car pushed him on & on, Through a junction where Spencer was waiting... :Spencer: :Blistering boilers! :Brandon: :& into some potato cars, potatos bounced everywhere, but Thomas sped on into a flatbedof jelly barrels, Sticky jelly flew in the air & landed all over Thomas, But still he went on & found himself rolling along an old rickety track, ahead, Thomas could see a thick wall of bushes. :Thomas: :Fenders & funnels, how can i stop? :Huey: :Okay, let's stay calm... (Screams) there's gotta be a way to stop this thing :Gmerl: :& how are we supposed to do that Huey? :Louie: :Uh, how about those trees :Huey: :Yep, that will do it. (Gulps) :& Dewey: :The big trees!?! :Leonardo: :Hang on, we're going over! :Brandon: :With a scrunch & a crunch, Thomas crashed into the bushes & came to a stop. :Thomas: :Flaming fireboxes, that was scary. :Brandon: :Thomas looked around, after the racing & rattling, it was very quiet. :Thomas: :Spencer will be back at the shunting yards now, he'll be puffing with pride becausehe won the contest & my best friend Percy will be wondering where we are, I don't know where we are? :Eddy: :Way to go, lummox! The only forest for miles, and you had to hit it! :Emerl: :Eddy, calm down, i was an accident. :Goofy: :What's this place? :Yoshi: :Maybe we must have in a forest, but kinda feel's like we're the only ones here. :Brandon: :Everything was very quiet, Thomas didn't know what to do, then, he heard a voice. :???: :Hello? :Gmerl: :Whoa, what the heck was that? :Sora: :It sounded like a voice. :Brandon: :Thomas looked around, there was no one there, he waited, hardly daring to puff. :???: :Hello? :Brandon: :Thomas looked around again, he couldn't see anyone. :Emerl: :Where's it coming from? :Thomas: :The voice seems to be coming from the bushes. :Brandon: :Very slowly, Thomas chuffed forward into the bushes, the branches crackled & crunched, then, Thomas gasped, his eyes popped wide with wonder, there, on the other side of the bushes, was a very old engine, it was broken & rusty, Thomas was scared, he didn't dare speak, then, the old engine smiled at him, it was a little frightened smile, but it made the old engine look kind & gentle & it made Thomas feell less scared. :???: :Hello, to bad your brakes failed, doesn't that always happen when you're on a hill? :Brandon: :The old engine smiled again, Thomas wanted to smile too, but he was scared, he didn't know whether to speak, toot for help or race backwards as fast as he can chuff, but Thomas didn't move, he couldn't take his eye's off this extraordinary engine. :Thomas: :Hello, my name is Thomas. :Hiro: :Ah, my name is Hiro. :Brandon: :Thomas wasn't sure what to say next, he'd never met an engine as old & strange as Hiro. :Thomas: :WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? :Hiro: :AH, THAT'S A VERY LONG STORY, DO YOU LIKE STORIES, THOMAS? :Thomas: :YES, THE LITTLE ENGINES IN THE HILLS :TELL ME STORIES ALL THE TIME. :Hiro: :THEN I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE MINE, I CAME HERE A LONG, LONG TIME AGO FROM ANOTHER ISLAND, I WAS ONE OF THE FIRST STEAM ENGINES TO ARRIVE ON SODOR. :Brandon: :THOMAS WAS AMAZED. :Thomas: :WHERE IS YOUR ISLAND? :Hiro: :MY ISLAND IS A LONG, LONG WAY AWAY, THERE ARE MOUNTAINS AND SNOW AND SEA, THERE ARE LOTS OF RAILWAYS, I WAS THE STRONGEST ENGINE AT HOME, I WAS CALLED MASTER OF THE RAILWAY. :Spongebob: :HOW DID YOU GET TO SODOR? :Hiro: :I CAME IN A VERY BIG SHIP, THE JOURNEY LASTED MANY DAYS, AND WE SAILED MANY SEAS, WHEN I ARRIVED AT THE DOCKS, IT DIDN'T LOOK AT ALL LIKE HOME. :Louie: :What was sodor like back then? :Brandon: :IT WAS VERY QUIET, I WAS THE ONLY ENGINE ON SODOR, THEY CALLED ME MASTER OF THE RAILWAY HERE TOO, I WAS VERY HAPPY. :Vinnie: :WHAT HAPPENED? :Hiro: :sighs I STARTED TO BREAK DOWN, THE MECHANICS DIDN'T HAVE PARTS FOR ME, SO I WAS PUT IN A SIDING, I HAD TO WAIT FOR PARTS FROM MY ISLAND, I WAITED AND WAITED AND NOW I'M SURE THE PARTS WILL NEVER COME. :Brandon: :THOMAS' EYES WERE WIDE WITH WONDER. :Thomas: :DO YOU MISS YOUR HOME? :Hiro: :YES, I DO, I MISS BEING MASTER OF The railway Category:TMNTHedgehog5